The Dolphin and The Shark
by AverageFann
Summary: Nanase Haruka and Mastuoka Rin haven't yet addressed their feelings for once another. When confiding in friends, they discover that it only took acceptance to bring the two together. A HaruRin oneshot with snippets of MakoRei. Explicit/smut version posted on Archive of our Own.


Haruka

The water surrounded Haruka, consuming all of his bad thoughts and allowing him to relax. His hands sliced into the surface of the water with precision, each stroke graceful. His legs kicked quickly but smoothly, and all Haruka was aware of was the water around him. When he was in the water, that itch at the back of his mind vanished, bringing him peace. The itch which hadn't left since _he _left. The boy with the crimson eyes and long hair. The water was Haruka's best friend, and escape from the world.

"HARU-CHAN" Nagisa called from the side of the school's pool. The air was warm and the sun shone, summer officially being upon them. Haruka arose from the water, shaking his hair and climbing out onto the tiled surface above. He padded across to where Nagisa, Makoto and Rei stood, all in their swimming gear. "How did you get here so fast? Did you skip last lesson again, Haru?" Makoto asked. Haruka just shrugged, and Makoto sighed. "Oh, you're all here!", a female voice called. The boys turned and saw Kou rushing towards them. She stopped within a few inches of the group; and as per usual, took a minute to admire their muscles. She shook her head and began speaking, "So today we need to perfect our strokes for regionals, but you already knew that". The boys nodded and Nagisa jumped in, pulling Rei along with him. Haruka sighed and turned, walking towards the lockers to get his swimming cap and goggles. He reached his locker and entered the code. Pulling out his cap and goggles, he closed the door. He looked down and sighed. 'I wish Rin was here' he thought. "Haru..." Makoto said quietly. Haruka only just noticed his friend standing there. "What is wrong? Please actually tell me. Ever since Rin left, you've been...different". Haruka shook his head in denial and walked off, putting on his cap and goggles. He reached the edge of the pool and jumped in with perfect form.

This practice was different for Haruka. What Makoto had said near the lockers had bugged him. Haruka knew he had been different. Ever since Rin left for Australia, he had felt an emptiness inside of him. And when he beat Rin in a race when he was 12, he felt so _horrid_. He felt stupid, worthless, like a bad person. The one person he wanted to be happy was so constantly angry or upset because of him. Haruka needed Rin in his life, and needed him to be happy. Haruka also wanted to make Rin understand that he didn't care about winning or losing; he just loved the water. If only he could see him again, properly, without being glared at during competitions... _'ARGH'_ Haruka screamed inside of his head. These feelings were now getting in the way of his swimming; which he really did not want happening. He stopped at the edge and climbed out, shaking his head and trying to rid of the thoughts. "Haru-chan, are you okay?" Kou asked. Haruka nodded and stood up. He pushed all of the thoughts out of his head and dived back into the water; but the itch was still there.

Haruka couldn't concentrate in school, yet again. After he returned home the previous night, a text interrupted Haruka's thoughts of Rin. It was a text from Makoto, saying that he and Rei needed to talk to Haruka and Nagisa today. This didn't help Haruka's concentration levels in class, as it sounded important and therefore was more interesting than this rubbish he was forced to learn. _'I'd much rather be in the water right now than learning all of this useless crap_' Haruka would find himself thinking over and over again. Soon enough, the bell rang to signify lunch break, and Haruka fled the stuffy room and made his way up to the roof; where the group would always meet. Makoto and Rei were standing there, waiting already. Haruka noticed how closely they were standing, and thought that it was a bit too close. Haruka already had a feeling about what the boys were going to tell him; but that couldn't be clarified until Nagisa arrived. "Hey guys!" a young voice chirped up, signaling his arrival. Rei gulped and looked into Makoto's eyes for reassurance, which he indeed received. "Um so yeah, I'm assuming you got my text last night, both of you. Rei and I need to tell you something which we have been putting off for a while now…" Makoto began. Nagisa jumped around excitedly, asking what it was. Haruka just nodded. If it was what he thought; this would just make him feel even lonelier, and even more like he wanted Rin…

"Rei and I are a couple and have been for a few weeks now…" Makoto said nervously, snaking his muscular arm around the blue-haired boy's waist, making him blush terribly_. 'I knew it'_ Haruka thought. He watched Nagisa giggle in response and jump on top of the other two; expressing how happy he was for them. Makoto looked over to Haruka, with a worried expression upon his face. "Haru, are you okay with this?". "Hm? Oh, yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking. I'm happy for you" Haruka said with a slight smile. He was genuinely happy for the two, and was glad that his best friend finally found someone who made him happy. The thing was, is that seeing them together just made Haruka long to be held by the burgundy haired boy; and that was definitely not going to happen. Haruka sighed and joined the rest of the group; who were now sitting down next to the wall and discussing how Rei and Makoto got together.

Rin

"PUSH, MATSUOKA-SAN, FASTER! YOU WANT TO WIN REGIONALS, RIGHT?" Rin heard his captain shout from the side of the large, indoor pool of Samezuka. Rin was trying as hard as he could, but being reminded of regionals was not helping. Yes, Rin loved to compete; but it wasn't the actual event that made his stomach churn. It was a certain boy there.

Rin kicked his legs with all his might; up and down. He pulled his hands above his head, pushing his body further. '_Keyhole, push, over. Keyhole, push, over' _Rin thought to himself. Usually, the stroke would come naturally; but sometimes when his thoughts overpowered him, he would have to recite the motions in his mind. Butterfly was the hardest stroke, in many people's views. The power you needed to push yourself up and over the water was hard to get. This was why Rin trained for hours upon hours every day to maintain his muscle strength. He did want to win regionals; it would show Haruka that he was stronger again; the more wins, the better…

_'Damn it, Rin, stop thinking of him'. _Rin reached the side of the pool and climbed out, shaking his hair free of water. _'Haru looks beautiful when he shakes his hair' _Rin shook the thought out of his mind. He refused to continue thinking like this, especially with regionals coming up. He needed to concentrate.

Rin made his way to his room, ignoring the calls of Nitori behind him. It was seven at night, and he just wanted to sleep; to push the thoughts of Haruka out of his mind. He didn't care about missing tea; he didn't really feel hungry any way. As soon as he got inside of his room, he went to shower; trying to not think of Haruka swimming, in his extremely tight swimming shorts… _'Nope'_ Rin told himself and continued on with the shower. He stepped out five minutes later, and walked out into the bedroom; pulling out a pair of track suit bottoms to wear. Shaking his hair dry and grabbing the photograph, he fell onto his bed and rested his head on the pillow.

The picture was of four young boys, all in middle school. They were all smiling, except one. They had just won the relay; the last relay they would ever swim together as a team. Rin, with a large smile plastered upon his face, had his arm slung around a dark haired boy; with his usual expression of a straight mouth and eyes fixated on the water. A small blonde was next to the dark haired boy, jumping with glee, just as usual. On Rin's side was a tall, light brown haired boy who too was portraying his happiness.

Haruka. Nagisa. Makoto.

Rin's old best friends.

Rin stared at the image, a tear rolling down his cheek. If only he had a chance to talk to Haruka again…

The door swung open and Nitori strolled in, forcefully closing the door after him. He stood by Rin's bed. "Matsuoka-san, you are going to tell me what the heck is going on!" he shouted, "Oh-" he said quietly after seeing Rin's emotional state. Nitori glanced at the picture, following to the spot Rin's crimson eyes had been staring for a long time. Nitori recognised the boy which held Rin's gaze. "Matsuoka-san, why are you staring at Nanase-san?" he asked. More tears fled from Rin's eyes as he got up, standing face to face with a very concerned looking Nitori. "WHAT DOES IT MATTER TO YOU? HM? WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS PRY?" Rin shouted, causing Nitori to step back. "R-Rin, I'm sorry. But please, I'm worried!". That's when Rin really broke down. His knees weakened and he collapsed to the floor, tears streaming down his cheeks. Nitori knelt down onto the floor and lifted up the head of his friend. "Matsuoka-san, tell me".

Haruka

Makoto noticed how quiet and uninvolved Haruka was being. Makoto had been worried about his best friend for many years. Ever since Rin had left, in fact. Haruka hadn't smiled since Rin had left. Yes, Haruka rarely smiled in the first place; but now he never did. This got on Makoto's nerves, and he wanted to help. He glanced at his friend from across the water, watching him sitting on the ledge, moving his legs around in the water and looking as if he was in a world of his own. Makoto kissed Rei's cheek gently, glad he could be open about their relationship, and notified him that he was going to check up on Haruka. He then pulled down his goggles and dove in.

Haruka's thoughts were full of memories, those concerning Rin. He missed how his old friend used to laugh and bounce around with enthusiasm. He missed _him_. . Suddenly, Haruka felt a pull on his leg. He looked up to see Makoto pushing himself up out of the water. He stood towering over Haruka once he was out, and after removing his goggles he outstretched an arm and said, "Let's go for a walk". Reluctant as Haruka may have been, he took his friend's hand and stood up.

After drying themselves off, they headed out to town. The trip there was silent, Haruka keeping his head down most of the time, only looking up to cross roads. They went to get some bubble tea, Makoto having caramel and Haruka having mint, and then headed off to stroll around the quiet area. Makoto was the first to break the silence, "Haru..What's going on?" Haruka looked up at his friend, who had a concerned expression plastered on his face, and shook his head. "Makoto, I do not wish to burden you with my feelings." Makoto replied with, "Please Haru, tell me. Tell me everything. I'm begging you..", his voice portraying the content to which he worried. Haruka sighed, before opening his mouth to explain.

"Makoto. You say I've been acting this way ever since Rin left to Australia. Well, your observation is correct. Makoto, you are my best friend, so don't take this the wrong way, but Rin.. Rin, I don't know, there was always something more. I was always pulled towards him, and he always managed to make me feel _special. _When he left, I felt quite empty, but I still knew I had you and Nagisa. But then.. Then when I beat him at a race when he returned for Christmas, I broke him. I hurt him. And since then, he's never been the same. And it's been my fault. Makoto, it pains me to see the one I.. I _love _to be hurting because of my own actions. Yes, love. All I can think of is him, all I see is him, all I know is him. Ever since the first day I've been attracted to him. His beautifully crimson eyes, his long red hair, his sharp features. And when we saw him the other month, I froze from beauty. I froze from his determination. I froze from the past hitting me like a boulder, travelling at one hundred miles per hour. Makoto, I love Rin. And these past six years have been Hell without him here. That's why I've been acting 'different'..".

Makoto just stood there, his jaw hung loose and eyes wide. He should have known. He should have picked up on the signs. He watched Haruka look at him with pleading eyes, as if he was begging for acceptance. Makoto had no words. So he moved forwards and wrapped his arms around his friend, bringing him close, showing him it would be alright. Haruka wrapped his arms around his friend in response, whispering a thank you. Soon the two pulled away, and Haruka spoke up again. "Seeing you and Rei so happy together, it made me think of what Rin and I could be. And then I realised it would never happen. My heart yearns for him.." Makoto wiped a tear from Haruka's face, and said "Haruka, you need to talk to him and tell him how you feel. You never know, I think he may feel the same way about you" To which Haruka just shook his head and started walking again, heading to the peer to look out upon the glistening ocean.

Rin

"Matsuoka-san, tell me". Rin looked up at the platinum haired teen with watery eyes and flushed cheeks, all anger just flooding from his body. He needed to get it out. "Nitori, promise me you will not judge me for what I am about to tell you" he said, needing some sort of reassurance. Nitori just nodded and sat back, crossing his legs and leaning forward to show his interest. Rin nodded slowly, and began to speak.

"I have known Haru for years. I first met him when I joined his school when I was four. I became friends with him, and later on Nagisa and Makoto. We bonded over our love for swimming. Haru and I then became closer and I felt this weird pull towards him. He always made the bad go away.. Even when my dad died a few years later. And then I left for Australia at the age of eleven and it was horrible without Haru there. I would wake up in the morning thinking about seeing Haru's perfect front crawl, catching up to his peaceful glide with my butterfly. But then I would realise that I was thousands of miles away from him, and that's when my anger and downfall started. Then I came back for Christmas at age twelve, and challenged Haru to a race. He was the best swimmer I knew, and still is, and I thought if I could beat him then all of my training in Australia was worth it. But I didn't beat him. I lost. I was a failure. My anger grew from there, and I started working myself harder. To beat Haru. It was always about Haru. You see Nitori, my mind has always been full of thoughts of Haru and only Haru. I love him. But we're now so far apart, friendship wise, not close at all.. I lost him. And that was worse than losing any race.."

Nitori just stared at the seventeen year old. He didn't believe that Rin was able to love, but he always thought there was something between him and Haruka. Nitori remained silent for a few more moments, before saying "Tell him." Rin snapped back, "What? You must be crazy!" Nitori just shook his head. "I've always felt something between you and Nanase-san, something more than friends could ever me. I believe that he feels something more for you, too. And you'll never find out if you don't tell him how you feel." Rin's face expressed both confusion and disbelief, "Nitori, I think you've gone insane.." "No, Matsuoka-san, here me out" Nitori protested, "Nanase-san would always look at you with adoration, and always tried to impress you. I think he feels the same way.. Please just tell him." Rin sighed. He contemplated it. He thought about how it would feel if Haruka told him that he felt the same. He imagined how wonderful Haruka's lips would feel on his own. And how all he needed to do to possibly get this would be to tell him.

And it had to be right now.

Rin shot up off of the floor and flung the photograph onto his bed, startling Nitori. He pulled a t-shirt, jeans and some baseball boots on quickly, not caring that they weren't the most formal of choices. He rushed to the door and as he was about to close it behind him, he heard Nitori call, "Where are you going?" Rin just replied with, "To tell him", and closed the door behind himself.

He ran to Haruka's house, ignoring the nip of the cool evening air on his bare arms. His feet padded on the concrete pavement in an even and quick pattern, each step taking him closer to the one he held most dear. He soon reached the house and tapped on the front door eagerly. Just as he regained his breath, the door swung open. "Rin?" Haruka spoke in his velvety voice. Rin stood there, looking at Haruka, taking in his beauty. His black t-shirt was tight on his toned muscles and the jeans he wore hugged his legs perfectly. His hair was straight and glossy and his eyes were the most gorgeous blue Rin had ever seen. He couldn't help himself. He lurched forward and shut the door. He wound his arms around the shorter boy's torso and pressed his lips against the other's. Oh, how long he had been waiting for this.

**Third person P.O.V **

An hour and a half later, the two were showered and cuddled up in Haruka's bed together. Rin's arm was wrapped safely around Haruka, whom of which was resting his head on Rin's bare chest and was curled up as close as he could get. Rin was whispering sweet nothings into Haruka's ear and for the first time in years, both boys were happy.

"I love you so much, Haru"

"I love you too, Rin"


End file.
